


Love With A Dash Of Demon

by s_n_k_tt



Series: Ereri AU Week 2017 (Summer) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual Eren Yeager, Bonus Day, Demon King Levi, Familiar Levi, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Potions, Spells & Enchantments, Witch AU, Witch Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day 8: Bonus Day; Witch AUEren Yeager is from a long line of powerful magically gifted people. However, when a spirit bent on revenge against him due to his familiar Levi Ackerman, they have to come up with a plan to send her back to where she came from.





	Love With A Dash Of Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Good day to you all!
> 
> Sorry it's late but had to write this today! Ereri week is now over sadly but I hope to expand on some of these so keep having a look^^ Hope you've all had an amazing time as much as I have writing these! Thank you for your comments and kudos x

Humming filled the back room of the shop as Eren prepared his latest potion. The vials floated around the room, and with a single hand movement, they flew to Eren’s waiting hand. The room slowly began to smell of his ingredients, first aloe vera followed by honey, banana and a little bit of lemon. He set it on the hob with a low heat to liquify it a little more. Magic wasn’t needed till he decanted it into a jar.

While that went through his last stages he moved back to the front of the shop. He didn’t want it old fashioned, but after he had inherited from his mother she made him swear not to change it. And if he didn’t, God knows what his mother would curse him with.

He was from a long line of magically gifted people, or as Eren liked to call himself a witch. No, he wasn’t cackling, old thing bent over a bubbling cauldron. Well, he was old, about 300 years but he looked around twenty. And instead of a cauldron, he had a kitchen. Attracted a lot less attention, but seemed to disappoint humans when curiosity led them into the shop.

The shop was a decent size, with shelving up the ceiling. Most had jars on with the usual herbs, and a few more magical based items. There were a few marked with things like ‘unicorn hair’ or ‘dragon’s liver’ but those were more for the humans than actual things (if he was caught selling or using such things without express permission of the council he could risk having his magic sealed.)

From the dark wooden beams hung dried herbs and drying herbs. On the counter, there were simple runes, and a large folder full of high demand potions. If it wasn’t in there they would have to discuss with Eren about what they needed. The eastern wall was dominated by an ancient fire place that never seems to be lit, not even in the deep of winter. The firebox was made dark limestone brick, the hearth black marble, however, the chimney breast was stunning. It was carved from blue Labradorite, each piece containing a drop of Eren’s blood and a strand of his magic as well as a summoning runes. None of his client’s had ever seemed what was summoned from it, only Mikasa and Armin when Eren first learnt how to use it. Jean as well, but he deserved it. But it seemed it leak darkness if you came to close to it or Eren, so many didn’t try and approach it.

The bell rung, causing Eren to look at the door rather than the chimney.

“Afternoon Horseface, yours will be done in another five minutes.” Said cheerfully as Jean walked in. Jean groaned at the use of the old nickname as he approached him.

“I’d like to complain. The customer service here sucks.”

“I’d like to complain to the myths. They said Kelpies turn into handsome men.” Eren shot back, grinning. Jean shrugged it off, he learnt not to get angry with Eren in this shop. He could see the darkness of the chimney watching him. He’d get him back out of hours.

“Shut up you idiot. I came early as Marco needs a flea potion, no amount of sand dusting seem to get rid of them.” Jean explained. Eren nodded, before walking through the door to his right. Marco was a Criosphinx, but like many creatures drank a potion that allowed a human form. However, things like fleas and other parasites seem to be able to detect the creature regardless of appearance.

The northern wall was dominated by small spare cupboard, to which were attached to a computer. It made it a lot easier than using up ingredients to find a specific potion. He put in keywords of ‘flea’, ‘Criosphinx’ and ‘Marco’ as Marco had ordered this potion before. Within a few seconds, one of the cupboards began to glow.

Made it so much easier Eren thought as he removed a burnt orange gel in a round plastic tub. He moved back to the counter, placing it down.

“Do you remember how to use it?” Eren asked.

Jean frowned before shaking his head. “Marco probably will.”

“I’ll tell you, so you’re not ringing me up later and disturbing me.”

“You don’t do magic till late at night and it’s not like you have a boyfriend.” The minute Jean finished he could feel like flames tickling up his back, but when he went to feel he just felt his t-shirt. He risked a glance at the chimney, it cold as ever but it felt like flames were going to be spit from it.

“Still. Wash first, with water. Apply while damp in his creature form and leave on overnight. In morning wash off, dry in the sun then take a sand bath. Set down some bags, this will probably dye material a dull orange or gold.” Eren explained, before stating the price. Jean seems to half listen, the fireplace giving him the shiver. Not really surprising, he could feel how restless his familiar was getting. He’d shoot daggers at an angel at this point.

Jean gave him the money, Eren placing in the register before heading back into the backroom. The room was filled with a delicious banana smell, with just a hint of citrus. It made Eren’s stomach growl. After Jean, he would go for lunch.

He shut off the hob before pouring it into a metal container that was seated in ice. As it cools Eren got down the empty glass jar he needs, along with the lid. He rubbed his thumb over the jar, Jean’s name, the name of the potion and ingredient list engraving itself on.

He slowly poured the mixture into the jar, mumbling the spell needed. He just feels the familiar feeling of power washing over his body, from the floor to his lips as it laced magic to each word. The syrup a dark yellow began to slowly move to a seaweed green colour as it bubbled. He felt a single ghostly finger trace his jaw before disappearing. His familiar.

With the jar sealed he moved back the counter. Jean was still eyeing the chimney carefully, his attention coming back to Eren.

“Creature form. Start from your head and work to the legs and tail, making sure to get to the skin and roots of the hair. Do this dry. Careful of the eyes, of course, nostrils and mouth. Leave on for an hour before brushing the hair. It should help remove really damaged ones that can’t be fixed. Another hour then wash off with clear water in the bath. No river, this is not a potion for normal things.” Eren warned him, before placing the jar and vial in a bag. Jean had paid for it in advance.

“Say hi to Marco from me.”

Jean nodded in thank before walking towards the door. He seemed to try and walk calmly, but he looks like he’d be happy to bolt for the door.

“You can’t go scaring my customers Levi,” Eren said to the fireplace. He could feel like its eyes were properly on him, now away from Jean as he left. All it did was spit out a spark of blue. Eren just shook his head, moving to the door and flipping it to lunch.

“Want to go to the café for lunch? I’m craving something pastry and meaty.”

He stood in front of the chimney, a metre and half away. The chimney was quiet for a few second before the blue first erupted from inside. Eren still had the shielded his eyes after so long. When he looked back the fire was gone, instead replaced a short male.

He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, with calf high leather combat boots and a tight leather top with multiple chains dangling from it. He had a single tattoo on the back of the right hand, a key that showed he was familiar to Eren.

He had multiple piercing in his ear, as well as one of his lip and eyebrow. All had runes on. Armin was the only one who could read them but Levi never allowed him to.

However what really made Levi exposed to what he really was was the pair of midnight black horns that were exposed from his skull. They weren’t dainty either. Eren found it difficult to get hand hands around the base and they were two foot long but curled so balanced well on his head. Also the fact his fingertips were a deep blue, which lead into talon sharper than any another creature.

“I fancy some meat as well,” Levi said seductively, licking his lips with his long tongue as he took Eren in. Eren shook his head and walked back around the counter. He could feel Levi’s steel eyes gazing at his back and ass. Levi was a demon, but only Eren knew the title of. So, of course, he enjoyed many pleasures, that including sex. He tried to seduce Eren first time he was summoned. But he didn’t bank on being rejected and not even magic shifting Eren’s choice.

Levi soon found Eren was asexual, so no matter the power and persuasion Levi used, Eren would just walk off. To be fair this was what Levi fell for. Sex was nice and all, but what Eren said and did was pure Eren. No influence from Levi’s power. And so for once, Levi found himself with a person that wanted to be with Levi because he was Levi.

That didn’t mean Levi didn’t enjoy trying to seduce him. He watched as his master removed his apron before sliding a forest green jumper over his head. Even in spring the winter cold still held some ground.

Eren locked the door after them before taking Levi’s hand in his own. All the features that exposed him as a demon were hidden by Eren’s spell, so not even other creature would know. Only those more powerful than Eren would see.

Levi’s hand were as cold as usual, but soon warmed being wrapped in Eren’s hand. He smiled warmly to the demon as they walked towards the café, getting a small quick smile back. Levi remained close to his boyfriend, a protective aura coming over him. He could see people giving them a wary look, where they instantly looked away when Levi looked their way.

He glanced over at Eren who was obvious to the looks they got, a gentle smile tugging at his lips as the smell of spring flowers air filled his nostrils. He truly is beautiful Levi thought.

They soon reached the café, Eren opening the door and allowing Levi in. It was a hot spot for creatures this place. At the moment around two-thirds were creatures of all varieties. Most were clients of Eren, so knew through that but if Eren activated his sight that he had inherited from Levi he could immediately see any of those below Levi’s power level which was pretty much everything.

Levi left to grab a table, while Eren stood in the queue. Eren returned with a black tea and a lemonade for himself, and their table number.

“I got you a jacket potato with chilli on it. Wasn’t sure if you’d eat back home. After all, your presence didn’t leave the shop.” Eren said slightly accusingly, hinting towards what happened with Jean.

“I was wary after last time his grabbing your collar. It’s my job to protect you. And I don’t like people touching my things.” Levi said with a shrug, drinking it tea regardless that it was still quite hot.

“That was years ago. You’ve not been bothered in his past few visits. So spill. What’s up?” Eren asked.

“Fine. Hanji found one of the spirits I had imprisoned had gotten free to this world. She expects she’ll want revenge. Which means she may hurt you to get to me.” Levi finally confessed. Hanji was Sylph, highly intelligent and as wild as the wind she belonged too. Even being a demon he didn’t like hiding things from Eren, and it felt like a weight off his chest now. Stupid human emotion.

Eren didn’t speak for a minute, which allowed their food to be delivered. They thanked the waiter before beginning to eat. The silence was heavy. Levi watched Eren carefully. His eyes were on his food but unfocused as he ate mechanically.

He knew the spirits Levi put away were the utmost evil or quite powerful, so it was a large risk. And due to his own line, the council had capped his magic ability to prevent him from going mad with power. If attacked, and his summoning of Levi blocked he was dead meat.

Levi read bits and pieces along their bond, trying not to invade too much. He had the same thoughts.

“Hanji has come up with a plan. But it means you making a perfect potion. And having to trust me.”

“You know I trust you with my soul Levi,” Eren replied sharply, frowning at the suggestion Eren would never.

“Right. This is what we do.”

* * *

 

The lock clicked shut as Eren closed up for the night. He quickly ran his thumb over the door frame, mumbling gently a mild enchantment. It wouldn’t stop the spirit, but it would allow him to detect it when it crossed. He stroked the fireplace gently, placing a kiss on it like he did every night.  Eren busied himself with preparing more herbs and ingredients for tomorrow potions. Waiting.

He waited for an hour, the hair on the back of his neck raised as his instinct kicked in. Then he felt it. It was like the core of his bones in his hand froze, slowly seeping into his tanned skin as it began to pale. He heard the floorboard creak, causing him to naturally look over his shoulder.

“Hello. Sorry but we’re closed now, if you need anything for your spiritually needs please come back tomorrow or find a 24-hour witch.” Eren said cheerily, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

A Kuntilanak. From what Levi had told him this one had been around for a while, preying on men and slowly growing power. Till she preyed on someone who had made a deal with Levi even though knowing there was a deal made. In return Levi had sunk her to his home, dealing out the punishment he saw fit.

She hadn’t bothered to take on an attractive form. Her long dark hair covered her face, her long razor nails were twitching, as she took a few more steps forward. Eren gulped, before climbing off his seat to face her.

He began to speak an ancient language as she rushed towards him, a screech erupting from her as she hit his shield. It wouldn’t hold. Even for a spirit, she was powerful. She began to push her hand through the barrier, and eventually the rest of her. Once most of her were through he dismissed the barrier, jerking to the side as she suddenly charged forward.

He darted around the counter, where she followed over it. All the trinkets and things he was work on went scattering over the floor as she scrambled over. Pain erupted down his back as she leapt at him, her claw cut through his jumper like a knife through hot butter. Eren yelled out, stumbling but kept running as the Kuntilanak regained from her attack. He met the stone stairs that descended into darkness.

His shoes hit the stone heavily, as he released a couple of elemental based flares behind him. They easily missed as he wasn’t facing her, but yet she still dodged them. He could hear her feet thudding behind him, and his imagination forced her breath onto his neck. He kept on, his heart beating so hard it threatened to break his ribs.

Whether instincts or something else he could feel her readying for an attack. He jumped, curling up as he landed on his side, knocking the breath from him. It was pit black in here, and he felt like a piece of prey.

He got to his feet, listening carefully. If he was correct he needed to distract her for a few minute. He heard the footsteps, circling him.

He could feel it now. This room was specially made for his line. It laid between dimensions, the one place the council didn’t have power. He felt it like an injection of adrenaline straight to the heart. His blood boiled and ignited in his veins as the magic in every cell rose back to life. His magic ability was rapidly increasing as the shackles of the council fell.

He stretched his neck, stretching his back as well. The kuntilanak had stopped now. Obviously, the smell of fear had diminished, which had confused her.

Eren dropped to his knees, slamming his palms against the stone floor. Blue fire erupted in a circle around his, spreading furiously like a gigantic wave across the floor and up the wall. The kuntilanak released a scream, her arms raising to protect her face. The fire burnt at her flesh, the smell a rotten flesh and hair being pungent in the air.

The fire was only to ignite all the candle, torch and cressets but it stood as a warning to her. He was Eren Yeager. Son of Carla Yeager. Master and boyfriend of the Demon King Levi Ackerman. Nothing would make him cower like livestock before the wolf.

The room was crudely carved out of stone, nothing much besides the lighting. Apart from the trans-dimensional circle, he was stood in the centre in. The blood from his wounds was slowly dripping down onto the circle, and with the candles lit.

“I don’t think you have thought this through. You know I’m Levi’s master, so to you, it was a good idea to go for me. But for me to be that, I must be strong and skilled.” Eren chuckled, pressing his hand into his back. He hissed at the pain, which seemed to spur the kuntilanak. She launched forward again but was smashed into the wall.

Eren had closed his eyes at this point, slowly opening to notice most of the lighting had gone out. A few remained, but the flames were down a reddish purple. They still allowed him to see Levi in all his glory.

His usually human wear had been replaced by armour, runes not even Armin would know skilfully carved to form patterns. The dark tips of his finger had surged up, dominating till mid upper arm. It seemed to the move like it was living. The precise undercut had grown out to his back, a few plaits dotted about. The horns were the same but adorned with silver and jewels that tinkled with every head movement. Levi never showed his face, wearing a plain dark blue mask which showed his two human eyes than a third eye on his forehead, which was constantly darting from one side to the other.

Levi kept her pinned against the wall by her throat, his talons peeking out the other side of her throat. She clawed at his arms, through the living darkness which soon wrapped around her fingers. She struggled, releasing scream after scream and kicking out at him.

Eren stepped out of the circle. He looked down and with a clear command and a drop of his blood the vortex open. He could feel his left eye drain of colour, slowly replaced by a cold silver. It grew till it met the edge of the circle, constantly fighting with wanting to be free.

“Take that bastard back to the pit of darkness, and make sure she isn’t returning anytime soon,” Eren commanded.

Levi fixed his hand around her neck, dragging his kicking and screaming across the floor. He gave one glance of Eren, nodding to him before falling with her.

With another clear command, the vortex shut itself giving a small puff of grey smoke. Eren collapsed to his knees, breathing hard and coughing a little bit of blood. He could feel the magic becoming dormant again, draining the energy in copious amounts.

The light headiness began, and all he remembers then is falling.

 

* * *

 

When Eren came to, he was back in his room. Sunlight filtered in through the circular window, the wind making his chimes and crystal tinkle gently. He noticed the white wrapped around his naked chest. Someone had bandaged his back up thank god.

A weight was over his leg and chest, noticing a quite naked Levi curled up beside him, on top of his quilt. He had his underwear on at least. He seemed to notice Eren was awake, his head raising up as he rubbed his eye. Back to normal.

“Are you okay?” Levi was alert immediately, looking over Eren for any signs of pain or bleeding.

“I’m fine. Whoever patched me up must have used a healing potion.”

“Armin. Mikasa carried you up to bed and Armin healed and bandaged you.”

“Good. Is she back in her cell?” Eren asked, nuzzling into Levi’s hair. He could smell smokiness as well as a sweet scent Levi always had.

“No. She’s in the deepest pit and probably being dealt with by my squad. She’s not touching my Eren again.”

“You did well not trying to get involved.”

The plan went well. A potion perfectly timed to turn Levi fully into his animal familiar form which would disguise his presence and draw the kuntilanak out. Eren would lead her to the chamber, distract for with his now released power before the potion worn off and Levi could drag her back using Eren’s vortex.

It was a big gamble but it was the only way. For Levi is nearly destroyed him to see Eren fling himself onto the cold stone, the smell of his boyfriend’s blood haunting him. But watching the flames and the magical aura that was always dimmed surge to life like an eruption reminded him why he agreed to be Eren’s servant. When he got back to him Armin and Mikasa were still there and left him once Levi was on watch duty. He held Eren close, wishing he could put some warmth into Eren for once. Eren’s scent and quiet breathing calmed him, the mixture of many herbs pulling Levi to sleep beside his boyfriend.

“I know. But the consequence of fucking up the plan would too likely get you killed and you’re not leaving me anytime soon Eren Yeager.” Levi threatened, baring his teeth a little. The canine was larger than a human Eren noticed.

“Not planning on it, my Demon King.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please comment or leave kudos. Thank you for reading and enjoy ereri week^^


End file.
